With increasing development of information industries and networks, the services provided through networks are becoming more and more appealing in various applications. Recently, with development of high-tech industries, the concepts of the cloud computing technology and the cloud storage device have been emerged, and thus the data center becomes more important. A data center is a facility used to house a plurality of computers, servers or work stations. For providing intensive network applications, the numbers of computers, servers or work stations of the data center need to be increased to exchange and store data.
For protecting the stored data and achieving the stability of the network connection, the data center needs to be periodically shut down for maintenance and repair. After the maintenance and repair tasks are completed, the data center will return to work. However, since the data center has several hundreds or several thousands of computers, servers or work stations, if all of the computers, servers or work stations are simultaneously started, the current is abruptly increased. Under this circumstance, the electronic components within the data center are possibly damaged or have malfunction.
In the current process of allowing the data center to return to work, the electronic devices are manually started in a partition start manner. That is, the computers, servers or work stations within the data center are monitored and controlled by the engineers. The electronic devices are manually started until all of the electronic devices are started. If too many electronic devices are simultaneously started, the risk of causing damage or malfunction of the electronic devices will be increased. The conventional way of starting these electronic devices are labor-intensive and time-consuming, and reduce the effectiveness of risk management.